


The Ocean

by Amelia Abernathy (authr2b)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Not really but there's nothing to actually describe it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authr2b/pseuds/Amelia%20Abernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanity begins to expand it's territory outside the walls, but as they draw near the ocean, tragedy strikes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this post on tumblr: http://ereminions.tumblr.com/post/114528514113/okay-so-sad-thought-what-if-they-finally-make

A look out had spotted the ocean a few hours earlier, Eren and Armin had made their way to the front of the troop, excited that they were finally going to see the ocean.

Then the Titan attacked. The soldiers took action, all trying to keep the attention of the 15m titan away from the supply cart.

Sasha and Connie went at it’s feet and ankles while, Eren, Armin, and Jean acted as bait by zooming in front of it’s face, moving away from the cart, and away from Mikasa and Levi, who were getting into position to go at it’s neck.

But Armin got to close, and Eren watched as the titan swatted at Armin. The cables on his gear snapped and he was sent flying, and crashed into a nearby tree. Eren cried out and changed direction so that he could go to Armin. he saw a flash of steel in the corner of his eye and the titan fell to the ground.

Eren slid to a stop two meters away from Armin’s limp body, calling out his name. He rushed to Armin’s side and scooped him into his arms. He could feel Armin taking ragged breaths, as well as the areas where his bones had been crushed. “Armin…” he whispered, but nothing else would come out. Armin’s eyes fluttered open.

“The ocean.” Armin said softly, “I didn’t get to see it.” he coughed, and blood flooded out of his mouth. Sasha drew up beside Eren on her horse.

“Oh my god.” she whimpered. Eren looked out to the horizon, he could see the sandy hills on the other side of the tree line.

“I need your horse.” Eren said, he looped an arm under Armin’s legs and got to his feet. Sasha didn’t understand why he was doing this, but she dismounted and helped him mount with Armin.

Eren dug his heels into the horse’s side and directed it towards the ocean as it galloped away. He vaguely heard Mikasa call his name as he blew past her and Levi, but he refused to stop.

The horse made it halfway through the hills of sand before it lost it’s footing and collapsed. Eren shielded Armin with his body as they fell. When they landed, Armin let out a pained cry. Eren stood, Armin still in his arms and began walking asfast as he could towards the ocean.

“Eren, it’s fine.” Armin managed through a coughing fit. “I don’t have to see it.”

“We’re going to see it. You’re going to see the fucking ocean.” Eren growled. He made his way through the sand, and Armin continued to cough up blood. He finally stumbled out upon a stretch of sand that lead to the water.

“We made it.” Eren whispered. Armin turned his head and stared at the expanse of water crashing against the sand before them.

“We made it.” Armin echoed, amazed. Eren carried him into the water, and knealt so that Armin could feel it too. Eren ignored the sound of people calling his name as Armin stared out at the horizon and his breaths became more agonized.

“We said we would see it together.” Armin said faintly. “And we did. We actually got to see it.” he smiled. “I didn’t think I’d be so happy about dying.”

Tears began to fall down Eren’s cheeks, he wanted to say something, anything, but the words wouldn’t form. Armin turned and smiled up at Eren. “Thank you.” Eren nodded and Armin leaned into Eren’s chest, and sighed. Eren waited for the next breath, but it never came.

He bent over and placed a kiss on Armin’s forehead, and wept.

Mikasa stumbled out of the hills a moment later, and rushed to Eren’s side. He was rocking back and forth and sobbing “he’s gone, he’s gone.”


End file.
